the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
/co/lette
Back in 2007, /co/ decided to make a character that encompassed all of the board's popular fetishes at the time. Once she was drawn, she was received well enough to remain mostly as is even after the source fetishes that contributed to her design fell from popularity. If you want pics of /co/lette, there's a HUGE gallery of them on the 4chanhouse shimmie. Appearance Traits were taken from: *'Layla Miller's hair' *'Rogue's hair streak' *'Toph's bared feet' *'Power Girl's cleavage window' *'Hello Nurse's eyes' *Nico Robin's nose *'Velma's glasses' *'"delicious brown"' *Empowered’s lips (fish lips) *Jessica Rabbit’s curves *'Cassandra’s battle scars' *'Kim Possible midriff' *'XJ-9 robot hands' *Storm’s thighs and legs *'Popeye’s arms' The ones in bold are the ones that have stuck the most over the years. Personality Her personality, ethnicity, background, family, and powers all differ depending on who is doing what with her (and probably which fetish is being emphasized at the time). She is often defined by the term "short-sighted". She prefers the short-term benefits over the long-term plan, charging into action with a spontaneous scheme - the opposite of /Co/nrad, who attempts to stall for time and devise the optimal plan for every possible outcome. /Co/lette is empathic and kind towards most people, save established/ex-villains who get no quarter from her brand of morals and justice. Where /Co/nrad is always "on" roleplaying as the dark vigilante/detective (and treating everyone with the same level of doubt/trust), /Co/lette is much more grounded and socially self-aware/insecure, to the point of eschewing most "childish" hobbies in public. Her guilty pleasure is reading comics, the medium that taught her good moral values. Colette prefers low-key settings that don't call for high expectations and pressure to cave into, the worst case scenario being letting people down and being a public embarrassment; this includes refusing promotions and slumming around in dead-end jobs with lots of downtime. Naturally this conflicts greatly with the privilege bestowed on her by the gauntlets. Background It varies drastically from one story to the next. 'Awesome /co/ventures' She obtained her gauntlets while still in high school and lives with her mother, status of her father is unknown. She's still an independent super with no affiliations 'Amazing /co/ventures' Her parents went missing when she was still a child so she was brought up by her aunt and her older sister, Casey. As a child she was an avid fan of comics and The Justice /co/mrades, who she had as much hero-worship for as she did for her sister. As an adult, she's working as a staff member at Justicon, the hero convention. '/co/ comics' She works as a librarian and hires /co/nrad to look into where her gauntlets came from while helping him with his detective work. 'Ultimate /co/verse' A low ranking member of The Justice /co/mrades, she first meets /co/nrad while cleaning up the collateral damage caused by the fight earlier that day. This universe runs parallel to the Evilette universe. Powers One of the few points that remains consistent from story to story is that she obtained her iconic gauntlets by sending in an ad off of the back of an old comic book. 120695986443.jpg 120695990068.jpg 120695996684.jpg 120696005696.jpg However, the powers they provide her with (and even which comic it was she got the ad from) are not consistent. Most often they are depicted as giving her a type of zero-point, gravity manipulating energy that gives the illusion of super strength, other times they may randomly give her the powers of another preexisting hero, or maybe they actually do give her super strength. After 10 years of discussion and development, they've more or less stabilized on: *The gauntlets have gravity powers, and can manipulate their own gravity field *This gives them the ability to mimic super strength and go even further, stopping bullets in a field around /co/lette *The gauntlets cannot adjust the field of other objects unless they are in contact with them, and when contact is broken, the field of that object returns to normal (so anything she's holding can be made lighter or heavier) *The gauntlets cannot adjust the field of the Earth itself, so if a large object is thrown at /co/lette, the only recourse she has is to increase the field of her gauntlets to be so high that object is stopped (or dodge) *The gauntlets cannot emit a gravity force so high that even energy is affected (no stopping lasers) *The gauntlets do not have infinite power. The higher the force emitted, the more power is drained. Once fully drained, the gauntlets become useless Gallery There are HUNDREDS of pictures of /co/lette, please keep images on this page to a minimum as there is a dedicated gallery on the 4chanhouse shimmie. Add pics to the gallery that are already on the wiki which show her interacting with other characters. 1381081503632.jpg tumblr_mk1s92oEIE1qe96vjo1_1280.jpg 1381116481868.jpg 13107233306.jpg|Middle left 130041981023.jpg|With Calor, Motion, Jhonny Volt, and Rime Naughtyideas.jpg|With Whisper Colette_1347109874424.jpg|With Carnevalor and Enlightenment Casey_steps_up_to_bat.png|Being rescued from Squid Pro Quo by Casey Colette 1382064571028.jpg|Fighting Squid Pro Quo 1327640712538 colette.jpg|Humbling Ursus McFlannigan Connie and colette by excellentuniverse-d6u2w6h.jpg|Colette and her obsessive fan-girl Connie 1390751190732.jpg CO Chibis series 1 (COlette).png Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Hero